The Theif of the streets
by ninetailsfox2002
Summary: What if instead of living in an apartment funded by the third, Naruto never met the third. Watch how he survives with seven friends in the worst part of Konoha where to survive its either die on your own or live together. Smart/Sly Naruto. No Pairings
1. Chapter 1

The Thief of the Streets

This story is going to be based off of what would have happened if Naruto hadn't met the third hokage as a child and had met a gang of children in the slums. Warning this story is going to be rated M for future reference as there may be extreme action but the entire story is not going to stay at this rating it will just not go any higher than M. Slightly OCC Naruto, maybe a pairing, not weak Naruto, smart Naruto but not OP. I will be using US currency but not US worth for the money.

Pairings: Naruto x? No relationship until later on in the story maybe.

Author Note: I do not own anything except some techniques and the OC characters. Masashi Kishimoto owns everything else.

_Thoughts: I wonder if I could take some steak from that stall._

Words: "Hey, you brat get back here with my steak."

Author talking: (I hope you like my story)

**Demon talking:** **Hello Maggot.**

_**Demon Thinking: I hate humans.**_

_Flashback: Remember when I was still living in the orphanage._

NO FLAMES PLEASE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS

**Chapter 1: takes a thief to know a thief**

"Get back here with that", "Come back here you brat", "You little thief", ahh, just another common day in the beautiful city of Konoha. The shouts of Chuunin and civilians alike rang through the streets of this wonderful place. What is the cause of all this shouting, you might ask? Well to answer that question we go to one child laughing like a maniac while running away from some of the more persistent chasers. This, my friends is where our story begins.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ha, ha, ha watch where you're going ya stupid Chuunin", came the sound of one Uzumaki Naruto as he ran laps around another one of his pursuers. This one had been so focused on chasing the mysterious trouble maker that he had yet to notice the stack of crates he was about to run into. Turning around to see where he had laid all his other traps, Naruto made a sharp left running into what was thought of to be an alley. The Chuunin quickly followed him but when they turned to face the alley-way wall, he had vanished without a trace. "Wha…,"came the stunned reply of all the Chuunin around. "But, what, how, he was...," shouts of disbelief rang through the air until the ninja, each with a headache, decided to return home.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He, he, he, the looks on their faces" snickered Naruto. "Jeese, you would think they wouldn't be as mad now that it had happened so many times. I mean it was just a bit of fish and bread." Stepping out of the alleyway Naruto made his way to his apartment, walking into the less _nice _side of Konoha, Naruto walked through the area like he had been there his entire life, which in truth, he had been. Ever since he had been kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three, (since apparently the orphanage caretakers thought that was the appropriate age for the 'demon' to live on his own) he had learned everything from hunting, picking pockets, scavenging for food, gambling, and most importantly running and hiding. Naruto loved the slums because here everyone was equal, when you were here you were the lowest you could get and nobody thought that anybody was worse or better than the other. In here everybody actually seemed to _like_ him, ironically, everybody here was a lot nicer then the so called civilization in the village, and in here orphans were actually pitied unlike the others, as some people called them, who looked at orphans as though they were pests, diseases, _freaks. _Over there you weresomething that nobody wanted to see so they just brushed you under the rug to be forgotten, but if you were to actually look and see then you would see the world that those people didn't think existed, something that nobody _wanted _to exist. But Naruto knew, very well, that you don't always get what you want. Walking with his head held high, Naruto went to his so called home to drop off his earnings for the day. This place was the hideout for Naruto's 'family' which consisted mostly of the other orphans of the slums from kids who were abandoned, kids who wanted to get away from the hate of a bad family, and kids who were born and left alone to rot. "I got some fish, a loaf of bread, a coin purse that has 'xactly 57 dallas and 40 cents, some kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, scrolls, 'nother wallet, with YES 'xactly 83 dollars and 12 cents, bunch a herbs, and different types of paper." "Whew" whistled Atsuhi "Nice score taday Whiskas but are ya sure you ain't been caught?" Atsuhi was a tall, skinny boy with wiry muscles and brown hair the jutted out like crazy from under his green baseball cap and deep forest green eyes that looked as if you were in the depths of a jungle and where constantly changing shade of green. He was wearing what was once a plain green shirt but was now stained with mud and ripped at the edges of the sleeves and a pair of faded blue jeans that was littered with rips and stains, to complete his outfit was a pair of worn brown sneakers that looked as if it had seen better days and there were different pieces of random cloth sewn on the shoes to repair some of the rips. His face was covered with freckles, on his hands there were various scares and cuts, and on his right shoulder there was a tattoo of a lion with a brown spiky mane and dots on his face that spread until right under its green eyes with brownish fur with a light green tint. The lion was an animal that symbolized pride, loyalty, courage, and strength which perfectly mimicked Atsuhi's personality. "Has Ruto ever been caught 'fore?" Asked a light girly voice and although it was a question, nobody needed an answer, for the past four years Naruto had been with them he had not once gotten caught stealing, pulling pranks, maybe, but never when he was stealing. The girl who had asked the question was Akako, Akako was like a ball of fire, personality wise and she looked like one too. She had spiky red hair that went down to her back and ended in orange and blond tips (Sort of like Minato with long hair except her hair was strait at the top) that matched her eyes perfectly. Her eyes were a dark shade of red orange, and sometimes there was a flash of deep yellow that seemed to make her eyes glow. Akako was fairly tan skinned covered with little scars and she was the shortest out of all seven of them. She had arms with barely noticeable muscle on them and she was wearing a muddy burnt orange tank top and a pair of red tights that had different rips and tears all over them, and black ninja sandals that looked to be in perfect condition. On Akako's right shoulder there was a tattoo of a Bear which symbolizes the will to fight and to protect what it deems precious. "Why did ya get the paper Ruto? I mean none of us can write well 'nough to actually write er draw." Asked Eiji, a tall boy who had very well developed muscles, he had dark chocolate skin and amber colored eyes that against his dark skin seemed to glow. His hair was black and was tied in dread locks that barely reached his shoulders. He was wearing white running sneakers that looked as if they would fall off at any moment, green running shorts whit a white stripe running down the hem to the leg opening, a white tank top that went down to his thighs, and black bandages that started at his elbows and ended around his knuckles. On his shoulder was a tattoo of a brown Panther with a white stripe running down his back to his tail bone and opened up to go down each of his feet, ending at the edge of his paws . Panthers _symbolize strength_**,** companionship, adventure, loyalty, triumph, and speed. "I know that but this paper is different, some of it's normal but I passed a silver haired ninja on my way home and I just couldn't resist pick pocketing him" answered Naruto. "So Naruto, how's your ninja training going." "It's going fine I guess. I'm hidin' ma true strength so that people will leave me 'lone though. Right now I'm at the middle of the class." "Alright just don't forget about us lowly orphans when you're a big shot ninja k." said Fumito. Fumito was a short boy with crazy brown hair that looked like Albert Einstein's and a pair of circle glasses that were cracked with medium sized black rims. He was wearing a 'white' dress shirt and a green and brown pair of checkered over-alls. On his feet were shiny black dress shoes that looked too big to be his, and in his breast pocket was a pocket watch with the chain hanging out of the side on his right shoulder was a tattoo of a monkey who was wearing glasses and smiling. The monkey symbolizes wisdom, trickery, and liveliness. "Naruto you never told us what the paper was for any way, plus when are you going to get changed?" Nobody had noticed but Naruto had forgotten to change out of his thieving gear which consisted of a black face mask, a black bandana to cover his hair, and a black anbu mask in the shape of a dog (a fox would be too suspicious) with three red triangles on each cheek starting from the jaw line and ending at the eyes. A black long sleeved shirt, black anbu pants, and black ninja sandals completed the outfit. "Oh right, thanks Sasuke. The paper is chakra affinity paper, sealing paper, and normal drawing paper." "No problem Naruto" Sasuke was wearing a white t-shirt with a smiley face stitched on the back. The smiley face was a circle with a mouth that opened up to reveal sharp teeth in a sort of grin and the eyes where squinting slightly with a slit pupil down the middle of the rainbow colored irises. Sasuke was wearing blue cargo shorts and blue ninja sandals. On his arm was the tattoo of a black eagle about to take flight. Its eyes were a piercing red. The eagle's eyes showed arrogance, and it was smiling proudly. The eagle symbolizes courage, arrogance, ferocity, and pride in itself and in others. Sasuke had a large scar going across his right and left eye vertically. The scar was usually covered with a genjutsu so that nobody would get suspicious. To this day, Sasuke still remembered how he got those scars and although it was three years ago Sasuke will never forget it.

_It was a week after the massacre and Sasuke decided to walk through the village to clear his thoughts. As he was walking people kept giving him looks of pity or sadness and Sasuke was furious "I don't want your pity" Sasuke yelled to the crowd, then he ran away with his head down and his eyes closed. When Sasuke opened his eyes he realized he wasn't near the market place anymore, in fact, Sasuke had absolutely no clue where he was but he vaguely remembered his mother telling him not to come near here. When Sasuke looked around he noticed a tall burly man with a thick beard and a potbelly drunkenly coming towards him. Sasuke started to panic, then he turned and ran away but made a wrong turn and ended up in an alleyway. Realizing he had nowhere to go, Sasuke yelled to the man. "Who are you and what do you want from me." "Aww does little Suke not remember me, Its Daiki I'm a little hurt. After all it was your brother who made me this way. It was two years ago when your brother had still been in Anbu. We were on a mission together and it was my first day in Anbu and I had been doing this mission with my girlfriend. We were engaged in combat with the enemy when my wife was cut. It was a serious cut and she was bleeding severely. I had just killed the last enemy and I was about to go back to help her when Itachi pulled out his sword and killed her. When I confronted him all he said to me was "The mission come first. We could not turn back so I had to dispose of the body before the enemy got it first" He killed my girlfriend, he killed my everything, she was my __**Life**__. So now I'm going to take away something that's precious to Itachi." With each sentence he was closing the space between them and now he was right in front of Sasuke. Then suddenly Sasuke felt the wind being knocked out of him and he hit the floor coughing up blood. When he tried to get up something knocked him back down and he felt an enormous pressure on his back. Then Daiki picked Sasuke up from the back of his hair and threw him at the alley wall. Sasuke's head hit the concrete floor and he had started from his forehead. Suddenly he was roughly picked up and he was so close to Daiki he could smell the alcohol in his breath. Daiki Picked up a kunai and made a slash down Sasuke's eyes taking his time with both cuts. By now Sasuke was screaming in pain and the part of his eyes you could see were turning red and black. All of sudden Daiki was knocked off his feet and six figures emerged and started pounding Daiki. When it was over you could barely see his skin under all of his cuts and bruises. "Get over here Akako. This kid needs some help." Sasuke could feel his body being lifted and he knew he was being carried. When he woke up he could see he was in some sort of factory. What surprised Sasuke was the fact that he could __**see**__ at all. Sure everything was a bit fuzzy but he could see! "What happened to me, and where am I" asked Sasuke. "You're at our secret hideout/home. And you were being beaten by that a$$hole Daiki so we helped ya get away." "Who are you guys?" "And girls" came a high voice. "Well I'm Naruto but you can call me Ruto.", "I'm Akako" "I'm Atsuhi", "I am Fumito", "I'm Eiji", and "I'm Hotaru, who are you." "Hi I'm Sasuke" that was the start of a friendship that would last till the next life."_

"Hey is Naruto back yet" came a weary voice. Hotaru I'm right here okay. Said Naruto, his voice extremely soft and he was smiling sadly. Hotaru was the 'mother' of the group but she had been very sick for a while now so everyone was trying to get medicine but nothing seemed to help her. Not even Akako could figure out what was wrong with her. Everyone in the group had a place that they were best at so that was their job in the group. Naruto was the thief. Anything that had to do with gambling, stealing, or making quick money was up to him. Sasuke, believe it or not was the one who bought things, he was the only one in the group who could go into the village and still be seen as a normal person. Sometimes they even gave the last Uchiha a discount so anything that we needed and had the money to buy was in Sasuke's criteria. Eiji was the muscle and builder. Anything that needed repairs or some heavy lifting was up to him he was also the hunter of the group so in case we couldn't find any food to steal he would hunt down animals and then use the skins to make blankets and sometimes even clothing for us. Akako was the healer of the group so whenever someone got hurt Akako would heal it for you. Her skills rivaled Tsunade when it came to medical jutsu but she didn't have Tsunade's strength or stamina to rely on. Fumito was the smart one. He managed all the money and clothing. Basically anything that required heavy thinking was up to him. He was a super genius but he had no physical strength so he would usually hang around Eiji who was a basic mountain of muscle. Atsuhi was the leader of the group. He was the oldest out of all of them and he had the most level head (Except Hotaru) and was the one who could solve most of our problems. He was an expert on making weapons and finding good quality ones. Plus he had been on the streets longer than any of them so he knew where to steer clear. Hotaru was the one who kept everyone calm and if someone ever had something they didn't want to talk about they would go to her. She was the second oldest and the most mature out of everyone. They had never seen her angry once. "I got you some medicine mom I hope it will make you feel better. "I'll feel better don't worry. I just had to see you and Suke before you went to train that's all. I know that you two are going to be amazing ninja. Believe it." Over the speech Hotaru's voice grew fainter and fainter until you could hear soft breathing meaning she was asleep. This happened every day. Naruto would come back from a run, everyone would talk, and then Hotaru would say how proud she was of Naruto and Sasuke. Then she would fall asleep, someone would carry her back to her cot, she would come back, say hi to everyone else, then she would go back to sleep. This would repeat every day. Hotaru had been sick for a year and she didn't seem to be getting better at all. She didn't seem to be getting worse but never better. Until they could find out what was wrong with her it was going to stay like that until slowly but surely she would get worse. "Goodnight mom." Was the call of everyone in the room as she fell into her never-ending circle.

**Author note: First chapter done. Review and give me some suggestions on what there affinities should be, a better title for the story, and a name for the slums. All reviews will be read by me personally. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I'm back with a new chapter of "Thief of the Streets" and I know I may be moving a bit fast but I really want to get to the gennin exams so that I can get to the teams **** No mizuki because Naruto knows shadow clones and he knows about the Kyuubi. (He screwed up trying to do the bunshin) IT'S MY STORY **

**I don't own anything except my OC characters and some techniques. **

**CHAPTER 2: Stacked Team**

Over the past 5 years Naruto and Sasuke had become stronger then everybody in their class but Naruto tended to screw up on purpose because he knew that the dead last and the Rookie of the year would be paired together so he flunked most of his test to put him at the bottom.

They also knew that since Sakura was the top kunoichi of the year they would all be together so they tried their best to become friends.

As it turns out Sakura was an orphan because her parents had died during the Kyuubi attack and she had been living at the orphanage for a while but she didn't have a lot of friends there so they asked her if she wanted to live with them.

They told her that she lived in the slums in an old tobacco factory but she didn't care and she soon became good friends with everyone.

She had a lot of knowledge on genjutsu so she cast illusions all over their house.

She was a good cook so everyone let her make dinner and breakfast but she wasn't there for lunch so they had to manage themselves then.

In class Naruto and Sasuke acted like they hated each other and Sakura was a devoted Sasuke worshiper. Naruto was lazy, emotionless, and didn't talk much. Sasuke was a brooding avenger with a stick up his ass

Naruto wore a pair of black goggles, a blood red T-shirt with a white dragon pattern that spread out across his shirt, black anbu pants, and black ninja sandals. His ninja pouch was on his right pant leg and he had a tattoo of a fox on his right shoulder. The fox was yellow-red with bright blue eyes and a black spinal cord design on its fur. His tail wrapped around his arm and ended in a black tip. (If you don't know why I chose a fox then stop reading.) He had a scar under his right eye that ended at his jaw. On his hands were various cuts and calluses.

Sakura was wearing a white dress with black cherry blossoms at the bottom and a red ribbon around her waist. She was wearing black tights under her dress and white flats. On her arm was a red bull with pure white horns and dark green eyes. Bulls symbolize anger and hostility. (Inner Sakura)

Over the years they had each tested their affinities and taken up a skill.

Sakura had an earth and water affinity and she had taken up genjutsu plus a small amount of medical knowledge.

Sasuke had fire and lightning. He wanted to be a ninjutsu specialist so he trained with his sharingan and soon got three tomoes.

Naruto had wind and fire. He trained in fuinjutsu and taijutsu so he was mostly a close ranged fighter but he also liked to capture enemies in barriers. He had made some gravity seals and applied them to Sakura and Sasuke as well as himself.

The three of them had made their goal finding Tsunade so that they could help Hotaru. Akako had been trying her best to keep her alive but she could only do so much and Hotaru and gotten worse over the years. She tried to stay positive but Hotaru had barely a year left before she would die. Even Hotaru knew she was going to die but she still tried her best keep smiling. Everyone was reading medical books to see if they could help but so far nobody had found anything that could be used.

Tsunade had more experience than them so if anyone could help her it would be Tsunade.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Settle down everyone class is starting" yelled Iruka. When nobody seemed to listen Iruka got Pissed and yelled "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" now that he had everyone's attention Iruka smiled and said "Good now today is the graduation exam so I hoped everyone Studied. The first part is a written exam so come up here and get your test."

Naruto made sure to get the minimal passing score and passed in his test and handed it in. The test was very simple but we can't have the dead last getting 100.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok everyone it's time for the spar and then we'll go into kunai and shuriken throwing.

When Naruto got called up he had to fight Sasuke so Iruka explained the rules.

"You must stay in the ring for at least three minutes. No weapons, jutsu, or crippling attacks. Hajime"

As soon as Iruka jumped back both boy's rushed at each other. Naruto was the first to attack with a right hook but Sasuke ducked under the hit and swiped Naruto's feet out. While Naruto fell he twisted his body so that he would land on his hands and did a handspring. Without giving him time to recover Sasuke lunged forward trying to deliver a drop kick on Naruto's stomach. Naruto jumped into the air and tried to axe kick Sasuke's shoulder but at the last second Sasuke jumped out of the way and pushed Naruto out of the ring.

"Stop, the winner is Sasuke. Naruto has been in the ring for three minutes and seven seconds, therefore he passes."

Naruto brushed himself off and walked over to the other classmates.

"Next Sakura Haruno and Dan Casserole, (Not an important character so I don't care what his name is) the rules are the same as the last fight. Hajime" as soon as he said go Sakura ran forward and delivered a hard punch to Dan's stomach knocking him out of the ring."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok the rules are you have five kunai and five shuriken. Three of each must hit the target but one must hit a bull's eye, first up Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped up to the target and grabbed all ten of the weapons at once. He threw them all with deadly accuracy and each of them hit a bull's eye. "Perfect score Sasuke. Congratulations you pass, next up Uzumaki Naruto."

When Naruto grabbed his weapons he threw them as if he didn't care where they ended up and he got a bull's eye with a shuriken and kunai, but all the others landed on the spot closest to the edge except two shuriken and two kunai. "You pass Naruto but just barely." Iruka mumbled. (Half hour later) "Lastly Sakura Haruno, come and get you shuriken." Sakura picked up a handful of shuriken and each landed on target. Then she picked up her kunai and four got a bull's eye but one didn't hit the target. "Great job Sakura. We will now go inside for the final test. To pass the last test you must successfully perform a henge, a kawarami, and three bunshin.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Naruto was called up to perform the jutsu he first did a henge of Iruka, then he kawaramied with a chair but when the bunshin came up Naruto asked Iruka. "Does it matter what kind of bunshin I use" "No not at all Naruto," Answered Iruka. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" yelled Naruto as five copies of himself appeared. Iruka was dumbfounded how the dead last could know a kinjutsu was beyond him. "You pass congratulations Naruto" said Iruka whose jaw was still hanging open.

Naruto went up to grab his hitaie and left to meet Sasuke and Sakura.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Naruto got home he Sasuke and Sakura started dancing and shouting. "Who-hoo look who's a gennin" stepping into the kitchen they saw each of their friends in front of a large cake that had congratulations written on the front. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura each smiled as they went to have fun with their friends.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning the three of them each woke up and got ready for the day. Each was wearing the same thing that they wore yesterday except Sakura. Sakura changed everything except the dress and shoes. The dress was replaced by a shirt that looked exactly the same except the shirt was black with white cherry blossoms. The shoes were substituted for black running sneakers that seemed to blend with the tights. She was also wearing a blue crystal necklace. On her head was the hitaie except the backing was white. Next to her ninja pouch was a black case filled with poison needles and various poisons.

Sasuke's hitaie had a red backing and the genjutsu that was used to cover the scars had been removed now because he was an official ninja. On his sides were two red ninja-to and the handles were black. On the blade were different seals and he was wearing a red earring.

Naruto was wearing a hitaie with a black backing but the metal had been dyed white. On his back was an executioner's blade. It was red with a white fox running up the blade and its handle was white. On the blade were various seals and it was sheathed in a red case. He had a silver tongue piercing and a red crystal ring.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they got to class everyone immediately started at the three of them walking together. No one paid attention to the new outfits and jewelry, just the fact that they were talking and smiling together as if they were friends.

Iruka walked into the room and gave a lecture on what it means to be a shinobi and then he called out the teams.

"Team ten is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Team eight is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Congratulations everybody Team seven's sensei is Hatake Kakashi, Team eight's sensei is Yuhi Kurenai, and team ten's sensei is Sarutobi Asuma.

While he had been announcing the team placements Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke had been using Anbu hand signs to tell each other what they thought of the teams.

"Team ten is obviously a recreation of the ino-shika-cho formation, team eight is a tracking team, but I don't know what our team is supposed to be. It might just be either a heavy hitter team like the sannin or we could be the leftovers that none found a place for."

"I think that Sakura's right Sasuke-teme. About the first part, they would never put the 'last Uchiha' on a team of leftovers so were probably going to be an all around team."

"I just hope our sensei's not a lazy pervert who has no regard for time" signed Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded because they knew that they could never work well with someone like that.

Everyone became quiet when a bunch of people walked into the room.

"Hey I'm Shiranui Genma, here for team six." I'm Gekko Hayate, here for team five" etc…. As the list went on everybody had left the room. All except team 7 that is.

"When I get my hands on him I'm gonna…" mumbled Sakura as she continued to sort through her dark thoughts.

After about two hours of waiting Naruto decided he had had enough and picked up a flower pot by the window. Then he pulled some paint pellets from one of the many pockets of his pants rigging them to shoot at the door the moment it was opened. Finally he grabbed a handful of smoke bombs and fire crackers and set the smoke bombs to fall from the roof once the door was opened and the fire crackers were lined on the ground in front of the doorway which would light when Naruto sent a steady pulse of chakra to the fuses. The flower pot was put in a crack on the door way. (The same place he put the chalkboard eraser in canon)

Sakura and Sasuke catching on to what he was doing put genjutsu on everything so that he would never notice they were there.

After about an hour a tall lanky man walked through the door but was surprised to see a flower pot coming at him before it hit, then he started to hear a strange hissing noise only to look down and see several firecrackers explode. As he danced around the explosives (or tried to) he failed to notice a plethora of smoke bombs go off in front of him. With his vision obscured he failed to notice various colored paint bombs heading his direction before it was too late.

Panting, singed, and utterly annoyed Kakashi Hatake had never felt so humiliated and angry in his life.

"Kakashi Hatake here for team 7, meet me on the roof." He managed to grit out.

"Present" came three high voices from the little demo- I mean gennins.

As the newly named Kakashi poofed onto the roof each of his gennin broke into hysterical laughter.

"Oh boy did you see the look on his face" cried Naruto who was beginning to tear.

"Kami that was the funniest thing I have ever seen."Said Sakura threw fresh peals of laughter.

"I bet we have the most incompetent teacher ever if he didn't see threw that genjutsu or dodge any of the paint pellets" said Sasuke who was red from all he had laughed.

"Well we might as well meet him before he ends up hating us even more then he already does."

"Fine Sasuke, Sakura hold on to my hand and I'll shunshin us up there." And with that they were gone in a gust of leaves.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When team seven got onto the roof the first thing they saw was their teacher who was twitching on a seat across from a bench.

Still grinning each of the gennin took a seat on the bench and waited for their sensei's instructions.

"Ok give me your names, hobbies, dreams, likes, and dislikes." Said Kakashi who was still a little peeved at the three. His now rainbow outfit was certainly mad.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Said Sakura who was about to start laughing again.

"Fine, My name is Hatake Kakashi and my likes are none of your business, I dislike annoying children, my hobbies … none of your business, and my dream is none of your concern." Kakashi ended with a smile.

Naruto and Sasuke were muttering curses so foul that Kakashi actually blushed.

"You next duck butt"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke; I like tomatoes, eagles, and my family. I dislike late perverts, and diseases. My hobbies are training, drinking, and learning about herbs. My dream is to find the Sannin Tsunade."

When Kakashi heard Sasuke's speech he was more than a little curious but he decided to wait until the end of the talk to question them.

"Blonde, it's your turn."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like meat, a certain fox, my family, sake, gambling, and dragon's. I dislike diseases, puppets, perverts, and those who don't look beyond what others tell them. My hobbies include training, gambling, finding rare sake, liberating items, and running games. My dream is to find the Legendary Sannin Tsunade, and to be the strongest ninja ever."

Kakashi had truly gotten some weird students.

"Last but probably least Bubblegum over here" said Kakashi in Monotone remembering she was supposed to be a fan girl.

"My name is Haruno Sakura" she growled out. "I like bulls, cooking, genjutsu, my family, gambling, and seduction. I dislike perverts, diseases, and the orphanage. My hobbies include cooking, drinking, and training. My dream is to find the cure to a certain disease."

What she had said had surprised Kakashi greatly, especially considering that she was supposed to be a weak fangirl.

Another thing that surprised Kakashi was that they had so many common interests and dreams. Plus he knew that they were all orphans so he was going to need to look into this a bit more.

"Alright team meet me at training ground seven at 5 am tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

And with that he was gone in a poof of smoke.

"GOD DAMNIT KAKASHI" came the cry of three infuriated voices from the roof of the academy.

**Next chapter done. Please review. Xoxo the fox has left the building.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own Naruto. I only own my OCs and some techniques. **

"**HAVE FUN WITH THE STORY. SORRY BOUT THE LATE UPDATE I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND SCHOOL. ENJOY **** P.S I changed Sasuke's weapon to a long bow because he was a long ranged fighter.**

**Chapter 3- Kakashi's bad day**

Hatake Kakashi had had bad days before but this had taken the cake, eaten it, and asked for seconds. It had started out as a relatively normal day until it had been time for the test. He had been overconfident and that was his mistake.

_When Kakashi arrived he found his gennin laying on a blanket eating breakfast after he had told them not to no less (That really tap danced on his nerves) "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" yelled Kakashi to his team. _

"_Having some breakfast and it was going very nicely until you decided to show up if I do say so myself" said Sakura with a tick mark forming over head. _

"_I think I recall saying something about not eating" answered Kakashi._

"_Ahh but here's the beauty of it Mr. Ha-ta-ke, we don't really care" Naruto said with a smile. _

'_These brats think I'm joking don't they. Ohh I am going to have a blast with the test today.' Thought Kakashi with an evil glint in his eye. _

"_Sensei please don't look at us like that, I'm pretty sure you're breaking all sorts of moral codes." _

_With that comment, Kakashi sputtered indignantly. 'Why of all the rotten no good gennins I had to be stuck with the most annoying ones.'_

"_Well enough of that" replied Kakashi cheerily. "I'm sure you have all been dying to know what your test is going to be. To put it simply, you objective is to get these two bells from me," said Kakashi holding up the silver trinkets. "The one who does not get a bell from me will go back to the academy."_

"_Bull," yelled Naruto as he put up his nose indignantly. "A gennin team has to be in groups of three so you either pass all of us or none of us. Second, Even if one of us is sent back to the academy, we never leave each other behind. And third, Even if we did have to get the bells from you we could do that easily."_

"_Oh" said Kakashi. "You three, fresh out of the academy gennin think that you could take on a Jonin and not just any Jonin but one of the top Jonin in this village."_

"_Yep, pretty much" said all three of them airily. _

_Now that had pissed Kakashi of royally. _

"_Well then, If you think that you're such hot stuff then come at me. If you get the bells then you all pass, but if you don't then not only do you fail, but you forfeit the right to ever become ninja. So, what'll your choice be." _

_At this, all the gennin looked at each other and gathered in a huddle._

_After about three minutes they broke apart and all nodded to each other._

"_We accept your challenge but, if we win then you also need to teach us an elemental ninjutsu," answered Naruto. Although they had found out their element, no one in their group had any experience in manipulating elements. All they had learned was the basic start to manipulating their elements. _

"_Fine, I accept your deal" answered Kakashi haughtily. "Just don't go crying to mama when you lose" and with that all three gennins eyes narrowed which was almost missed by Kakashi. _

_And with that, they disappeared. _

_With wide eyes Kakashi quickly scanned his surroundings but noticed nothing strange except a little golden fox that was currently lazing in the sun. Walking toward the fox Kakashi kept an eye out for his tricky students. When Kakashi got near the fox it suddenly transformed into Naruto. As Kakashi fell over in surprise Naruto jumped forward and landed on his sensei in a heap of tangled limbs. _

_After about thirty seconds of grappling, Kakashi was quite surprised to find out how little Naruto weighed but was also surprised about his gennins physical strength. Kakashi was almost having a hard time throwing him off. When suddenly Naruto got up and ran away._

_While Kakashi got up he brushed himself off and quietly berated himself for falling for such a simple trick. _

_As soon as Kakashi was settled arrows started coming out of no where and as he dodged them he started to notice that some were different from others. As his eyes opened in realization the arrows started flashing and some even exploded. _

_When the barrage of arrows stopped Kakashi, badly singed and furious stepped out of the smoke, looking as if he could kill someone on the spot._

'_I swear, when I get my hands on those brats.' Kakashi's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a rain of senbon needles as they fell from the sky like rain. _

_Spitting curses that would get most people thrown from a bar he jumped up and down twisting his body at unbelievable angles to avoid the needles. When it finally stopped his clothes were in tatters and he had cuts all over his body. _

_As soon as Kakashi stood up he then heard the signal that time was up. Getting up all three of his gennin, seemingly out of nowhere appeared in front of him._

_Smiling Kakashi looked at each of the children. And then he picked up the bells that he had not lost and said confidently._

"_Well although I can't say I enjoyed this you were a good challenge and I hope that you remember not to ever challenge a Jonin ever again as a civilian." _

"_What are you talking about," asked a thoroughly confused Naruto. "We won the bet so now you have to teach us a jutsu." _

"_What do you mean you won the bet! I still have the bells you idiot." Yelled Kakashi,_

"_Or do you" said Naruto as he pulled out a pair of silver bells, as the ones in Kakashi's hands disappeared in a puff of smoke._

"_What. But h-how" said a thoroughly confused Kakashi." When we were grappling for the bells I henged a kage bunshin to look like the bells you had and then switched them for yours." _

_As Kakashi let all the information sink in he realized with no small amount of horror that he now had the one thing he had been avoiding for years._

_A gennin team_

_Not only did he now have to take care of them but he also had to teach them a jutsu. _

_Oh boy. Kakashi was not having a good day at all. And little did he know but things would only get worse._

**I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out guys but I had school and stuff. I hope you guys and gals liked it and I hope you review. **

**Thanks Euiko Tsukemo for the review and Thanks Sadleh for your advice. I hope I've improved my writing with to your standards and thanks for the advice. **

**Xoxo the fox has left the building. **


End file.
